


Swimming Hogwarts

by kurooing



Category: Free!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Nonsense, Quidditch, Some Humor, Sorting Ceremony, so much damn quidditch, sure I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooing/pseuds/kurooing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is no real plot here I just one night started thinking about which houses the swimming gays would be in and the next thing I knew I was having a lot of feelings about them playing quidditch and stuff and I typed it all up. <br/>very rambly and ridiculous, I'm sorry.<br/>there might be more of this one day, who knows. maybe it'll even get written into an actual thing the world is a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Hogwarts

Right okay so first of all Haru ended up at Beauxbatons because they had a pool and no one really noticed that he wasn’t a girl (ok not really but MAYBE---no he’s actually in Slytherin but just imagine the other thing and laugh with me).

During their Sorting Ceremony the Sorting Hat like barely even touches Nagisa’s head before shouting out SLYTHERIN and like some of the people who have only just met him are like “wait, what?” but he just has this shit-eating grin on his face and bounces over to the Slytherin table afterward and plops down next to Haru and throws his arm over his shoulder (Haru sighs and continues eating his mackerel). Makoto is so Hufflepuff it hurts (no, really, it hurts my heart like pretty much everything about Mako); Rei gets sorted into Ravenclaw to which Nagisa gleefully shouts from his table “REI-VENCLAW! YOU KNOW, BECAUSE YOU’RE REI-CHAN!” the other Slytherins (and assorted students from other houses) laugh hysterically and Rei just does his glasses thing, blushes heavily, and slinks over to join the rest of the Ravenclaws. 

Gou gets sorted into Gryffindor and is SO HAPPY because it’s the same house her brother is in and so she runs happily over to the table after being sorted and tries to sit by him and he tries very hard to ignore her so she sits somewhere else because he’s sitting with his COOL OLDER GRYFFINDOR FRIENDS but later when they’re all in the tower he finds her and gives her a huge hug and whispers that he’s proud of her before pushing her away and going to sulk in his dorm room (of course Nitori saw him and is waiting in the dorms for him to get back and as soon as he walks in the door goes “Aw, Matsuoka-senpai, you do care about your sister!” and Rin just grumbles and flops down on his bed; Nitori just smiles at him from across the room and starts reading a book). Seijuurou is also in Gryffindor and was smitten with Gou from the moment he saw her sitting at the front of the Great Hall during the Sorting Ceremony. 

Amakata is the Divinations professor (and head of Ravenclaw house) and is generally liked but everyone also thinks she’s definitely got a few screws loose. She likes to quote famous muggle texts and all the muggle students knows she never gets the quotations right but they never say anything to her about it because the one time someone did she gave them the most horrific, fear-inducing stare that anyone has ever seen (the kid transferred out of class and the rumors say that whoever it was has nightmares about that day still and swears that Ama-chan follows them around the school but no one has been able to prove any of that). 

Sasabe is the head of Gryffindor and also the herbology professor and he may or may not have a thing for Amakata but what everyone definitely knows is that Ama-chan’s office always has an obscene amount of floral arrangements and that she’s not the one that brings them in.

EVERYONE GETS OLDER AND CUTER AND (MOSTLY) GAYER  
Seijuurou is the Gryffindor quidditch captain and still in love with Gou (who comes to all their practices and cheers them on with her whole little heart during games and kind of actually does like Seijuurou but enjoys his attentions so much that she refuses to acknowledge it--UNTIL HIS LAST YEAR AT SCHOOL WHEN SHE CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND SHE JUST RUNS UP TO HIM AFTER THEY WIN A GAME AND SMOOCHES HIM AND HE TURNS AS RED AS HIS HAIR AND LOOKS SHOCKED FOR A SECOND BEFORE CHEESING IT BIG TIME AND GRABBING HER AND PICKING HER UP AND SPINNING HER AROUND AND THEY START DATING AND RIN IS JUST LIKE “Well there are worse things” and goes on with his life and everyone is v happy for them because they are super fucking cute--whoops lost myself there for a second). Rin is the team seeker from his second year on because their first year Haru had no interest in playing but after Nagisa got to Hogwarts he pestered Haru so much (“I only fly free” “Haru-chan what does that even mean?!”) that eventually he gave in and tried out and made the team with no problem. Nagisa is simultaneously the happiest and most terrifying beater the Slytherins have seen in a long time so they welcome him onto the team.

Nitori & Seijuurou are both chasers (YEAH THEY ARE HEYO); Gou is also a really great chaser but she doesn’t join the team because she’d rather watch the boys play and see all their great muscles in action from the stands then having to focus on playing. Rei is very skeptical of the entire sport at first (he’s muggleborn) and would rather just not be involved but after watching the first match Slytherin is in and seeing Haru play he sees the beauty of the sport and begs the Ravenclaw captain to let him try out. He gets to do that but turns out he’s Really Not Good at it because of course he’s never actually flown a god damn broomstick before but he read a book about it beforehand and assumed that would be good enough. Luckily for him, during one of Ravenclaw’s first practices their star chaser got fucked up hardcore and even though he was magically fixed because magic he decided he was done with quidditch so they are desperately in need of another player. Rei shows promise but most of the strategies the team devise involve keeping the quaffle away from him as much as possible until he gets better.

Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, & Rin all grew up in the same village together and used to play quidditch with other kids around and so when Nagisa tells Mako that Haru agreed to join the Slytherin team Mako does that thing that he does with his face and the little smile that melts your heart and tries out for the Hufflepuff team and becomes their keeper (a couple years later he becomes the captain too ^u^). Rei continues to be Pretty Awful (but you know, slightly less awful than before), and when Slytherin and Ravenclaw play each other Slytherin’s other beater hits Rei with a bludger and Nagisa gets super angry about it because he & Rei have become friends through the couple classes that Ravenclaw and Slytherin have together. The rest of the Slytherins are all “BUT HE’S ON THE OPPOSING TEAM!” and Nagisa just goes into a rage and starts whacking bludgers at his own teammates shouting “LEAVE REI-CHAN ALONE, HE’S DOING HIS BEST!” Rei meanwhile is blushing his way around the pitch trying to focus on actually playing the game but Nagisa’s defending him only makes him worse. Haru meanwhile implements his strategy of floating randomly around the outside edges of the pitch until somehow the snitch finds its way into his hand. No one is really sure how this works but the Slytherins just sort of go with it. The only game he actively seeks the snitch in is the one against Gryffindor because Rin is Way Too Intense about this shit and he will just yell at Haru about not being enough of a challenge if he doesn’t. It’s a lot of work but Haru supposes he doesn’t really have a choice and he does love flying after all so whatever.

Nagisa and Rei first meet in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When the professor calls everyone’s names Nagisa immediately bounds over to sit next to Rei, feeling a kinship with him over their girly names. Rei is not impressed and is determined to pay no attention to the obnoxiously bright and bubbly Slytherin boy sitting beside him but once they start practicing their first spell he can’t help but correct his form and pronunciation and that’s all the encouragement Nagisa needs to decide they’re going to be best friends forever. A couple of days later Rei is doing homework in the library when he suddenly hears “REI-CHAN!” and before he has time to react Nagisa has hug-attacked him from behind. The librarian angrily shushes him and Nagisa smiles at her before pulling out the chair next to Rei and proceeding to distract him immensely from his studies. Rei discovers that Nagisa is completely awful at potions and so begins helping him with their assignment and before he knows it Rei is actually starting to like this tiny blonde boy and all the attention he gives him. 

Haru is very rarely in the Slytherin common room--really the only time anyone sees him in their dungeons at all is at night when his dorm-mates claim that he does sleep there at least three nights a week. Maybe four sometimes? if it’s winter, definitely. He mostly hangs around Makoto except when it’s not possible and sometimes even then. People have asked Mako where Haru spends his time when they’re not together and Makoto just looks away and mutters something unintelligible but that sounds vaguely like “Black Lake.” Haruka also sometimes goes into the Hufflepuff basement and none of the other ‘puffs really care or mind because Haru barely does anything other than sit with Makoto and eat mackerel that he stole from the kitchens (which is the primary reason he goes down there--sure he’s Mako’s friend but the basement is inconveniently located and kind of out of the way so if Makoto hadn’t promised him a near endless supply of mackerel the first time he asked Haru down it probably would not have happened) and I mean really, that’s hardly an interruption or the devious behavior many of them expected from the Slytherins. Especially after the one time Nagisa tagged along and wreaked havoc not only in the Hufflepuff common room but also in the kitchens. He had NO IDEA you could get right into them from the basement and also he had never SEEN a house elf before so he proceeded to ask them 10,000 questions and touch everything and he even hugged a couple of them so by the time all was said and done that was probably the last time Nagisa would ever see a house elf as well. 

Seijuurou has a habit of leaving his things all over the common room and never being able to find them later. It drives everyone crazy to the point that after a few years they made a box labeled SEIJUUROU’S SHIT so whenever someone sees something of his lying around they magic it over into the box and keep it next to the portrait-hole so that he can’t help but see it when he’s leaving the tower. 

Nitori hangs around Rin all the time and once they’re third years and can start signing up for different classes he still makes sure to take all the same ones that his senpai is in even if that means sneakily listening in on conversations he shouldn’t with some extendable ears and rifling through Rin’s stuff when he’s not there. It’s entirely possible that he got those extendable ears from Nagisa and it’s also entirely possible that Nagisa subtly encourages Nitori, especially when the older boy is feeling particularly sad about the fact that Rin doesn’t even seem to like him.  
Really, after the first few years of school, Rin has accepted Nitori’s constant presence in his life and begins including him more and more in things and telling him more about himself and stories from his childhood with Mako, Haru, and Nagisa. They find the Room of Requirement and spend a lot of time in there together just exploring the piles of random shit. When he tells Nitori about how his father died during the blood purity trials for being only a half-blood, Nitori sees Rin’s eyes well up with tears and it’s the first time he’s seen senpai so vulnerable and he knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help but lean over and kiss Rin on the forehead and instead of recoiling or shoving Nitori away Rin reaches out and pulls him in, leaning his head on Nitori’s chest and they just sit there like that, embracing each other, for an hour or so.

Gou and Nagisa have a very intense rivalry going on but it’s the most cheerful rivalry that has ever existed between members of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. It started in Transfiguration class when the two were partnered together for something and Nagisa refused to call Gou by her preferred name and so she decided to mess up his spellcasting which led to him turning her tie into a snake (which no one expected a first year to be able to do--Nagisa just smiled when they asked him about it later, very creepily) and from then it was capital O-N. So they compete against each other academically and every once in a while Nagisa tries to whack a bludger at her in the stands during quidditch matches but she always manages to turn the ball away or turn it into a canary or something that causes a delay of game that Nagisa gets blamed for and Gou is just obscenely pleased with herself.

Makoto, Rei, Gou, Nitori, & Nagisa (somehow???) all become Prefects. A couple of months later Mako finds out that Rei and Nagisa have been meeting each other in the Prefect’s bathroom like once a week (Mako himself was trying to sneak Haru into the bathroom because Haru loves to use the bathtub and instead he walked in and saw Rei leaning against the edge of the tub and Nagisa’s blonde head bobbed below the surface of the water and decided he could come back with Haru another time).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swimming Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609967) by [multifandom_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_nerd/pseuds/multifandom_nerd)




End file.
